


Puppy

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Pet Store, Puppies, Puppy Love, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: The Doctor convinces Rose Tyler to go to a pet store with him, but will he be able to convince her to buy a puppy?
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 3





	Puppy

"Rose, look! A puppy!" The Doctor shouted. "Can we get it?"

The Meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose, who had been together for a year now, were strolling around town when they walked past a pet store. The sign on the door read **Stachenscarfen's Pet Store, We are OPEN**. The Doctor had pulled Rose inside and said that he just wanted to look. Apparently that wasnt the case.

"Doctor, no. We already have a baby on the way and we don't need a puppy to take care of." Rose said, aggitated. She tried to ignore the Doctor's pout and turned to look at the parakeets.

She heard the Doctor walk towards her and suddenly there was a puppy in her face. "I like this one."

Rose sighed. "Put it back, Doctor. You are acting like a child!" She was about to turn around when she felt a hand wrap around her waist.

"Please, Rosie?" He said, still holding the puppy. She had to admit, the puppy was quite adorable. The Doctor saw the look on Rose's face and smirked as he leaned down to kiss her.

Rose was taken back by the sudden kiss from the Doctor. "Doctor, not-" she said between kisses. "-in public."

He chuckled and leaned further into the kiss. "Oh we're in the back, nobody'll notice." the Doctor whispered against Rose's lips. "C'mon, love, pleaseee?"

Rose sighed and reluctantly looked up into the Doctor's pleading eyes, "We can't. How are we gonna take care of a baby and a puppy at the same time?" Rose gestured to her growing stomach. "Maybe when the baby's older we can have a puppy, alright?"

"Promise?"

Rose nodded. "I promise."

The Doctor smirked. "I think this calls for some thank you kisses..."

But what Rose didn't notice was that he slipped a hand in her purse and grabbed her wallet. He quickly broke away, waved it in the air and ran tho the cash register.

" _Puppy_!"

"Doctor, _no_!"


End file.
